Finding you
by sweet.dreams101
Summary: Katey knew life would never be the same, but she never imagined it this bad. Life's lost it's spice and no one seems to understand. Javier's days pass all the same. He doesn't smile anymore. Can fate find a way to bring them together? Summary sucks.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, although I wish I did they're not mine! (Disclaimer applies to all following chapters of this story)

Katey's POV

"_I'm taking you with me" she whispered, fighting back tears._

"_I am keeping you right here." He said placing her hand on his heart._

Katey woke up sweating with tears rolling down her cheeks. _Had she really lost him? _It had been 2 months since she and her family had been forced to leave Cuba and now, even as time passed she still felt her heart ache with the mention of the island. Cuba was where she discovered herself and the person she wanted to be. It was also where she discovered what love was and how one person could mark you for life. _Javier._ She wondered what he was doing.

However her thoughts were interrupted by her mother who came rushing into her room clenching an opened envelope in her hand.

"Katey, you wouldn't believe what came in the mail!" Jeannie said staring at her eldest daughter.

"Mom, not now…" Katey just wanted to be alone. Being alone seemed to be her way of avoiding people these days.

"Oh Katey! You can't spend forever locked in your room missing Javier!" Her mother replied, her smile quickly fading, realizing what she had just said.

"You don't understand…"

"It's not my fault you never gave me the chance to!" Then, in a typical Jeannie manner, her mother left.

It wasn't until her mother had left that Katey noticed the letter had been left behind. She picked it up and closely examined it realizing it was from Radcliffe. At this point college seemed like a distant future, something she couldn't connect to the person she was now or her present. But curiosity got the best of her and she opened the envelope taking out the piece of paper

_To Miss Katey Miller,_

_This letter is to inform you that we have received your application and have accepted you into our school. We are sure you will make a valuable contribution to the Radcliffe community. Please confirm your presence before March 1__st__ 1959._

_With dearest regards,_

_Anna Greene_

_Principal_

As much as Katey should have been happy at that moment she couldn't bring herself to smile. Although she had what she thought she wanted she was missing herself, the girl she had left in Havana.


	2. Chapter 2

(Written in English to understand better but really spoken in Spanish)

Javier's POV

"Javier, wake up" He heard a voice saying.

"Katey?" He said half asleep yet hopeful.

"Ay Javi! It's your mother, now get out of bed or you'll be late for work." She said lovingly. She had been worried about him since Katey left. He had really loved her and could find no relieve to the sadness he felt since she had left.

As Javier's mother walked out of his room he began getting out of bed, dreading another monotonous day in the garage he worked at. The only time he truly felt happy was in his sleep where his dreams could take him to Katey, where he felt free. But dreams are dreams and reality was back.

Javier put on some pants and a shirt and went to the kitchen where he was awaited by his older brother Carlos.

He leaped in fright as he saw him. "What are you doing here? You scared me."

"I see that." He smiled. "You know I'm worried about you. We all are. You've changed Javi; you used to be so happy."

"I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me." Javier said.

"It's ok to say you miss her. I heard you calling for her in your sleep last night."

"Well as much as I can say I miss her, she isn't coming back, is she?! Just please leave it alone. I'm fine."

But before Carlos could reply they were interrupted by the arrival of their older sister Maria and her daughter Rosa. After greeting them he finished getting ready and left. _Another day alone._ He thought as he walked away into the busy streets of Havana.


	3. Chapter 3

Katey's POV

Katey heard a faint knock at her door and with a swift move she pushed the unopened box back under the box. She had tried to open that box so many times; a part of her still longing to relive the memories and things she had once loved back in Cuba, but time after time she couldn't bring herself to do it.

As she turned around she felt a faint sense of relief as she saw her father Bert standing at the doorway. She had always been closer to him than to her mother and he, in turn, was always looking out for her.

"Hi Daddy" she greeted him as she noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Katey, honey I know you've been going through some tough times recently and your mother and I feel you should be getting out more. It's not healthy to stay in here by yourself all the time." Bert struggled to tell his daughter these words because he knew she was suffering.

"Daddy, not now. I promise I will soon but I really don't feel up to it."

"Sorry Katey but this can't go on any longer. We have reservations with the Phelps at the country club tonight. Be ready at 7:00. "

"Daddy please!"

But her plea went unheard as he disappeared going as quickly as he had come, leaving Katey lonely once again.

Seeming she had no other choice she decided to get ready. She half-heartedly opened her closet and examined the contents of it. All of her colourful skirts and dresses were now neatly folded and shoved to the back of her closet and had been replaced by safe colours. _What happened to me? _She thought to herself, looking in the mirror. She didn't smile anymore and it had been months since anyone had seen her truly happy. That was not to mention the bags that were forming under her eyes from all those sleepless nights.

But that was life right? You win some, you lose some. Deep inside she knew it wasn't that simple. Especially when feelings are involved. Yet she knew some things were just out of her reach to change.

Shaking away those thoughts she went back to choosing clothes. Either way she had no one to impress so without second thoughts she pulled out a white blouse and black skirt and started getting ready. A long night awaited her and she doubted her ability to sit through it all.

"_This won't be our last dance." __His captivating eyes welcomed her smile and he swayed her to the music, holding on to those last minutes of perfection._

She replayed those soft spoken words in her head, hoping that they would come to be true. And with that she got out a pen and paper and began to write, pouring her thoughts and feelings out hoping they'd reach the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Javier's POV

(Once again all spoken in Spanish but written in English)

"Javi!" Javier barely heard his brother calling his name because of all the noise in the garage. But within a few seconds he had come to be in front of him with a letter in his hand.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Javier was finding it hard to let people in and preferred keeping busy so his mind wouldn't wander to the things deepest in his heart.

"A letter for you… But if you're not interested I guess I'll keep it." Carlos said slowly turning his back on his little brother.

"Who's it from?" Javier was curious and ,as much as he hated to admit it, he was hoping to get news form Katey.

"Katey Miller." he said.

The name echoed in Javier's head filling it with memories from the past months of his life. Some of the best and although it had been only 2 months they seemed so distant. Almost as if they weren't a part of his reality but merely a dream so real he believed it to be so. Without second thoughts he took the letter from his brother and placed it in his shirt pocket waiting to read it alone. He knew the letter would inflict as much pain as happiness on him but he was willing to take that chance if it meant hearing from her. And so he continued working on that hot day, counting the hours until his shift ended.

"Mami, I'm home." He greeted his mother with a hug, feeling the protection of the woman who had given birth to and raised him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him, speaking gently as always.

"No, I have some things to take care of but if I get hungry I'll just fix something up for myself. Thanks mami."

With that he walked down the small hallway to his room and as soon as the door had shut he took the envelope out of his pocket and carefully tore the envelope taking out the paper and taking a few breaths before opening it.

_Dear Javier,_

_I know it's been a while since we last saw each other but I needed to write to you because I miss you and life just hasn't been the same. There's so much I want to tell you, I just don't know how to say it but I'll do my best. Here it goes._

_You changed my life. As much as they want to tell me that I'm too young to know what love is, I know. Because a feeling so intense can't be faked. You helped me discover who I am and in the process I discovered so much about everything. Life, love, people. You seemed to have the answers for everything and you made me feel so safe. It's like you became a part of me and I didn't even know it. But then I got back home and everything came rushing back. I didn't have you anymore and everything was just so confusing. I think about you and my heart aches writing to you knowing I can't see you but I needed to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me._

_I don't think I'll ever be able to have the same feelings I have for you for anyone else and that's why I'll always be waiting for you. I don't blame you if you've moved on but where ever you are who ever you become, I'll always love you and you'll always stay in my heart. I wish you nothing but the best. It's what you deserve._

_Take care…_

_Love,_

_Your Katey_

At that point Javier felt a million different emotions rushing at him. Love, sadness, confusion. _Did she really think he had forgotten about her? Or moved on?_ He was glad to know that her feelings for him hadn't changed but he could only hope they would remain like that. If only he could speak to her. After countless hours of thinking he fell asleep, escaping it all, if even only for a few hours. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! I have to apologize for the delay on the new chapters, I had a tough summer. I was also dealing with some writer's block. So please, I beg of you to read it and REVIEW! I really want some feedback. And to all those who reviewed- thank you! It's part of why I started writing again… So all in all I hope you enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katey's POV

Katey fidgeted with the menu in her hand, trying to concentrate. Her parents had been making conversation for a while now and her mother was sending her nervous glances across the table. _They really didn't understand how hard this is on me_ she thought. Katey hadn't seen the Phelps since her return from Havana and the thought of the life she left behind followed her everywhere. She didn't need any more reminding of how downhill things had gone since.

"Are you ready to order?" A young waiter asked. He was handsome, she guessed. He had blond hair and green eyes. But he was nothing compared to Javier…_Why did she keep thinking about him?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's response.

"Yes, I think we are. May we please have 3 garden salads and a carrot soup for entrée and 4 steak plates please?"

Katey kept quiet following the small talk going on, trying to avoid the sly looks James was giving her. She wasn't interested but he clearly didn't get the message. Her mind started to wonder until something she heard captured her attention.

"That's right! She got her acceptance letter a couple of days ago and we're so proud of her." Jeannie was going on and on but Katey didn't like where this was going.

"Why that's very impressive Katey. When are you starting?" Mrs. Phelps asked.

"Well I haven't decided…" Katey started to say but before she could finish, her mother interrupted saying:

"Nonsense! She's just kidding, I mean you'd be stupid to pass up an opportunity like this one." She chuckled, then continued "She'll be starting next week."

Katey was having trouble taking in all that her mother was telling her. _Did she really just decide the future of her daughter?_ Katey was furious! _Who said she wanted to spend the next 2 years of her life at Radcliffe?! _Katey was just about to excuse herself as she saw them all staring at her.

"Katey, James is speaking to you." Her father looked at her hopeful.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" Katey said. She was in no mood to speak, she wanted to be alone. To cry. To think. She didn't know just yet but she knew that if she didn't do the model daughter act tonight her options would disappear as suddenly as they had presented themselves.

"Well I'll be going to Saint-Adams, the all-boys college close to Radcliffe. I was saying that we should get together sometime since we're going to be in the same area!" He said smiling at her.

Her lips were preparing to utter a response when she got up and started running. For once she had stopped living in her head and followed what her heart was imposing her to do. And now that very thing was run. Escape. Get away form it all and think.

She knew things would be tough for her once she got home but right now, none of that mattered to her. _Javier would understand me. He wouldn't force me to go to college._ As she sat there reminiscing memories of Javier she let the tears escape until she quietly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Javier's POV

Javier walked pass the plaza seeing the people dancing. He felt a pang of sadness. He hadn't danced since Katey and to be honest he missed it. But he focused on getting home. It had been a long, hot day and he just wanted to be home.

When Javier got home he walked to the kitchen as usual but this time he got quite the surprise. Sitting at the table was his whole family. His mother, Carlos, Maria, Jose (Maria's husband) and the kids.

"Hi guys, what's wrong? Why is everyone here?" He asked. The truth was that deep inside he was scared to find out.

"Enough." Said his mother. "I gave birth to you and raised you, supported you through the tough years and by no means am I going to let you waste your life sulking. I miss seeing you happy." She said as tears started to roll down her face.

"What do you want me to do? I go to work, stay out of trouble…" Javier started to say.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you're happy." As he said that he took a sheet of paper from the table and showed it to Javier. "I know you don't like working at the garage and on my way home the other day I saw this in the window of La Rosa Negra. I spoke to Raul and he said the job is yours. You start bartending tomorrow night." Carlos spoke directly to him, not stopping eye contact for even a second.

Javier was speechless. Yes, he would much rather bartend than fix stolen cars but at La Rosa Negra?! Carlos knew well that that was the place Katey and him spent so many of their nights. He knew what it meant to him.

"C'mon Javi, it'll do you some good to be with people your age, be in a more relax ambience." Jose said trying to convince him.

"Javier, what do you say to your brother?" his mother asked him.

"Thank you." But it wasn't genuine. He just said it because he knew his mother wanted him to.

The only one who had been silent during the course of the whole conversation was Maria. He and Maria were very close and he wanted to know what she thought. So once everyone had gone their separate ways he approached her.

"Maria, can you come walk with me. I want to speak to you." Javier spoke sincerely, trying to convince her.

"Jose, watch the kids, I'll be back soon." Maria said.

Once they were at a distance form the house Javier started to speak but Maria cut him off.

"You know this wasn't my idea."

"I know you better than that. Besides, your silence said a lot." Javi said.

"But you know Javi, maybe they're right. At least give it a try for me." Javier couldn't say no so instead he nodded and they started walking home through the busy streets of Havana. Both confused and uncertain of how things would work out.


	7. Chapter 7

Katey's POV

Katey groggily opened her eyes and found herself laying in her bed and surrounding her, mountains of boxes. As she yawned and started waking up she saw her sister Suzie walking through the hallway towards her room humming the chorus of the newest song from the teen sensation Donna Sully.

"Boo bum bee dumm dumm, boo bum bee dumm dumm." Suzie hummed, swaying her hips from side to side,

"Suze!" Katey called, in search for an explanation of where she found herself.

"Good morning sunshine. I thought you'd never wake up!" Suzie was her usual cheerful self.

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously Suze, what happened yesterday after my mad dash?" Katey asked, fearful of the options.

"Oh… are you sure you really wanna know?" Suzie looked worried, something that was highly unusual for this younger sister.

"Suzie tell me now."

"Well after you ran out, Mom of course tried to cover up. Not wanting to be embarrassed and all. But Dad got up and went looking for you. Let's just say he wasn't too happy to find you passed out on the golf course."

"That was it?"

"No. Not really. We all came home and Mom and Dad started having one of their "none of your business" conversations and when they came out of their room they told me that you were going to Radcliffe next week. Then Mom launched herself into a full packing mood. That's why you see this." Suzie said pointing at the assortment of boxes now covering the floor.

"Oh great…" Katey said allowing herself to fall back into bed. "Uh, I feel sick." And with that she ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Are you okay? Want me to get Mom?" Suzie really looked worried.

Katey considered her options. If she called her Mom to help her she'd have to face reality. And she was far from ready to do that. She settled on staying in bed a little longer.

This wasn't how she imagined her life to be. Planned out for her. The old Katey would've been alright going to college, learning and finding a job. But the Katey she was now knew that life's what you make it. Only months before she was imagining a life with Javier, living in Cuba. Just taking life day by day but now this seemed like a distant reality. Something she had once dreamt or a movie she had once seen. Far from seeing it as part of her life it felt impossible. So as her sleepy eyes fell shut she smiled because she knew in her dreams Javier was only a call away. She could see him ,if only for a moment, and remember what once was.


	8. Chapter 8

Javier's POV

Javier buttoned his shirt examining his reflection in the old mirror of the hallway. He was about to start work at La Rosa Negra and although this prospect would have made him smile before, now it made him remember what used to be. If only…

The club was the same as he remembered it. The dimmed light, loud Cuban music and people losing themselves in the moment.

"Hey Javi!" Raul said placing a hand on his back. "I'm so glad you took the job. Carlos told me you needed the distraction and I needed a bartender so we have the perfect fit."

"Thank you for doing this for me" As much as Javier felt uncomfortable being here, Raul had done this so generously and he deserved the gratitude.

"I think we might as well skip the tour…Heck! I think you might know you're way around here better than me!" Raul chuckled. "But the one thing or shall I say person you don't know is Eva. She's the new waitress and she'll be working with you on all your shifts so I hope you'll get along."

"Eva!" Raul called a girl from across the bar. Her back was turned but upon hearing her name she spun around to face them.

Javi couldn't help but admit how beautiful she was. Not the same type of beautiful as Katey but she was definitely gorgeous. She had long brown wavy hair and deep green eyes. Her eye lashes were long and curled and she had a beautiful smile.

"Hey I'm Eva" The words slid off her tongue ever so delicately as she offered him her hand.

"Javier." He told her smiling. His mind was contesting him; upset for seeing so much in a new girl but it was too late to retrace his thoughts.

"So I'll leave you two alone while I go attend some business. Be good!" And suddenly Raul was gone.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around." Javier said opting for small talk.

"I just moved here from Varadero. It's beautiful but my mom's sister got sick so she took it upon herself to take care of her. And here I am helping out. What about you? What's your story? Raul told me you dance."

"Used to. I haven't in a couple of months now. But I rather not talk about that tonight." He said.

"Well try to avoid it all you want but one day you have to dance with me. I've never partnered with a champion before." She poked his arm playfully.

_What was she doing?_ Javier didn't want this for himself and he hoped she wasn't trying to take this further. Working here was something he was doing for Maria not to meet new girls. He had the one he wanted deep inside. If only he could find a way to see her. And with that he buried himself in his work consumed by the thoughts of seeing Katey again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone!!!! Thanks sooooo much to all those who reviewed I owe you big time. I know it's been a while but better late than never. Please leave any comment or review you may have cause I'm really stuck. Review! Review! Review!**

Katey's POV

_So this is it?_ Katey asked herself as she looked around the dorm room. Years of work lead her to this. Four blank walls and a frantic roommate. Tears flood her eyes as she realized once again her next step had been determined for her. Majoring in English literature.

Katey wiped her eyes and took a last look in the mirror. Her introduction class was starting in 15 minutes and she didn't want to be late.

The hallways were crowded and everywhere she looked were boy and girl happy in love. Right where they belonged. She felt alone and scared. But she knew she needed to be strong for her. And for Javier. He would've wanted her to be happy.

The class filled with students from all states. Different styles, different looks, one path. Right? The teacher, a short grey haired man with big rimed glasses and a goofy looking sweater, took his place at the front of the class and begun.

"We're all here today to begin a journey. Discovering some of the greatest writers of all time and working our way into the world of great literature." He said calmly. "Now to start I'll be passing out some books, different themes and author but all incredible pieces of work."

He began giving out an assortment of books. Once he reached Katey he handed her a small book. Red with worn edges and a simple cover. She looked at the author until realizing it was by Juan Matus. The same writer from Javier's father's books. Her stomach ached and she felt like puking. It was all too much for her.

"Your assignment for our first real class will be to read this book and determine the key elements in the writing. I want you to get deeply interested in what you're reading and know the author. Live in what he's saying. That's all for the day, enjoy!" The teacher said finishing.

Katey lost count of the steps it took her to get to her room. She was living in another reality. She was so deeply occupied in her thoughts that she didn't even realize her roommate Mina was talking to her.

She ran straight to the bathroom where she puked out her breakfast.

"You okay in there?" Mina asked her, knocking on the door.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said but in reality she wasn't sure. All she knew was she needed to get to Cuba, fast. She needed to see him no matter what the risks were.

Katey reached for the phone and dialled home. Suzie answered cheerfully.

"Sorry Suze, no time to explain I need to talk to Dad".

And with that she was back in control. Katey realized that she wouldn't be able to live her life if Javier wasn't a part of it. So she was willing to risk it all. Danger was a small price to pay for happiness. _I'll be waiting._ She remembered the way his eyes locked on hers as he said it. She hoped he wouldn't have to wait too much longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Javier's POV

"So, how did it go?" Maria asked him. They were at her house sitting around the worn wood table. The kids were already in bed and the house was quiet. She was looking straight at Javier.

"Ok" He said, unwilling to say more.

"Ok? C'mon Javi, you used to love La Rose Negra."

"I know but things change, I guess." He spoke from the heart.

"I hate seeing you so miserable. Smile for me. It might be hard for now but you know it's all for your own good, right?" She smiled so delicately.

"I know." He said. And with that he got up from the table, passing Maria and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered.

He wanted to say so much. To tell her about everything but he couldn't. At least not for now. So without more delay, he picked up his bag and started to walk home.

The streets seemed silenced, and for now all he could hear was his own thoughts. The night sky was a deep shade of midnight blue filled with stars. Beautiful as it was, he was lonely. He wanted to go out, be with his old friends but something stopped him every time. Like he doubted that was appropriate.

For some reason, moved by either his heart or his mind, his direction was changed and instead of walking home he found himself at the place where they'd mourned his father's death. He knew his father couldn't hear him but it felt so much better to let him know. Like somehow he was aware of it all. And as night turned to dawn, Javier sat reminiscing what he'd lost and what had been taken from him wondering if things would ever change. Maybe…


	11. Chapter 11

Katey's POV

"Miss, miss" A lady's voice was telling her.

"Huh?" Katey said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, but we've landed." The lady must have been Cuban and spoke with a thick Spanish accent. It made Katey smile.

"Thank you so much." Katey stood up and grabbed her bag before getting off the plane. The first thing she felt was the intensity of the heat. Just as when she had been there months ago. The greenery and exotic flowers she saw. She couldn't believe she was just miles away from Javier.

The "Arenas Azules" hotel was quite nice. Her father, without her mother knowing, had helped her travel here. Deep down she thought he knew what she'd come to do but she had to admit being Daddy's girl had helped.

"Hi! How can I help you?" The lady at the reception asked her. She was as many others, beautiful. She reminded her so much of Javi but she assumed it must just be in her head. Her nametag read Maria. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Something in her look was reassuring.

"Hello, I'm here to check in." Katey told her.

"Yes, your name is…" Maria smiled and looked at her as if she knew her.

"Katey. Katey Miller."

Maria tried to hold back her shock but her face was stunned. Katey wondered why, but overlooked it because of the woman's soft disposition and gentle manner.

Katey was brought to her room and before even getting settled, she propped herself on her bed. The excitement had made her forget how tired she was. Another pang of nausea hit her and so she decided to take a nap. But despite her best efforts she found it so hard to fall asleep knowing she was close to the love of her life. It was all planned out. She would sleep a little now, then wake up and get made up before eating and dashing off to La Rosa Negra. It was, after all, a Saturday night, and she knew just where to find Javier. Those thoughts helped her fall asleep with a smile on her face…


	12. Chapter 12

Javier's POV

"Hey Javi, can you get me a beer please? Elena's waiting for me to go back and dance more but I need a breather. It's a good night my friend." He grabbed his beer, paid then returned into the crowd.

Javier smiled for the first time in a long time seeing the room so full of life and music. Eva saw this and looked at him.

"What you smiling about?" She asked him.

"Nothing…Just look. It's magic; the music, the dance, the ambience. Nothing short of magic." Javier said without taking his eyes off the crowd of people.

At that same time Raul came behind the bar.

"Break time guys. We have a full house tonight, go have a little fun." He was without a doubt pleased at the number of people who filled the club.

As he left, Eva looked back at Javier.

"C'mon!" She said reaching for his hand.

"What? No, really. I don't think it's…" But Javier didn't have time to finish his sentence because the next song was starting and Eva already had him on the dance floor.

People stared; all who knew Javier and had noticed his absence. They looked both shocked yet pleased as he and Eva started to dance. Little by little they started to make room leaving Eva and Javier almost alone in the middle. Eva was loose and free, her style so different to Katey's. The thought of her almost made Javier pull back, realizing what he was doing. However, Eva had a strong hold on him and wasn't willing to stop dancing. So as the music filled him inch by inch he lost himself in the dance and thought of nothing else but the moment.

Although it was difficult to dance again his body was reliving every sensation he had grown to love. The way it made him feel- effortlessly free. So he closed his eyes and danced to the rhythm with all his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you so much to all those who've been reviewing. I love to know what you think**

Katey's POV

Katey looked at herself in the mirror, taking in what she saw. The nap had done her well and her eyes were rested and more awake now. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue. Her blond hair had been carefully curled at the tips and it looked beautiful. She had on an above the knee strapless coral coloured dress. It fit her perfectly and matched her heels. Katey smiled from the heart at what she saw. She was finally here and now her sadness would be over! She could see him, hold him, dance with him, all over again.

Katey looked back at the clock. Leaving here would give her enough time to get there before it got too dark. So she called a cab and journeyed out to find the missing part of her.

She was feeling awfully bloated and emotional. As she saw La Rosa Negra she was in awe. It looked just like it had when she'd last been there. She could already hear the sounds of Cuban rhythms being played loudly. So after thanking the cab driver she ventured on inside.

As she made her way to the dance floor she stopped. All she saw was Javier and a striking girl dancing. They were the center of attention and looked so focused on each other, like they were the only two there. She wanted to pretend like everything was alright but the tears were welling up and she started walking out. On the way she almost ran into Raul. She remembered him; he was the owner of La Rosa Negra.

"You look so familiar." He told her. But she didn't give him the time to finish because she was running.

She walked a little until she couldn't take it anymore so she sat down. It didn't matter that she was alone or a mess but that Javi had moved on. _Stupid, stupid girl, did you really think he'd be hung up on you? What are you going to do now?  
_

"Katey Miller." She heard the voice say. She recognized it but she couldn't make out who it was because her eyes were watery. "When you checked in this morning I knew it was you. Javier couldn't have described you any better."

Katey wiped her eyes and got a look at who was talking to her. It was Maria, the lady from the hotel.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Who are you? How do you know about me and Javier?" Her words were slurred and sad.

"Sorry, we never met. I was away when you were in Cuba last. I'm Maria, Javier's sister. I may not have been there to meet you but Javier and I are close, I know how in love you two were."

"Oh, so sorry for you to see me like this. It's just, never mind, I'm stupid for coming here in the first place."

Maria sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so lost. I mean I didn't want Javier to spend his life waiting I just never pictured him with anyone else. It hurt. Now I'm here in Cuba for nothing, I have no one to go see and I certainly can't face Javi right now. Plus I feel so sick." Katey said; the words all coming out before she had a chance to filter what she was saying. "Sorry, my problems aren't for you to worry about. But thanks for listening anyways."

"Don't worry; I'm glad you told me. I was actually going to see Javi, but let's skip that. It's getting late; you want to come to my house? Javier doesn't have to know you're here." Maria was so caring and motherly, so Katey accepted.

So Maria helped her up and together they made their way through the small streets. It's funny how things happen. Once again, there she was, lost in Havana but this time being guided by a different Suarez.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for long time between updates but I had a family emergency and it's been a long couple of reviews. Before I start, some people need cyber standing o's.

MidnightMisha: you are simply awesome, always reviewing! Thanks soooo much.

GroowyBells: thank you! I enjoy writing and it's amazing knowing someone likes it.

And last but not least:

Josie1901: nice reviews, merci!

Now we can get back to business It's going to be a short chapter, cause it's in the middle of the plan I have. Sorry for my other short chapters, I'll try to make them longer.

P.S I need at least 3 reviews before posting my next chapter. It's already written but I need reviews. Please

* * *

Javier's POV

_The music was loud; then again it was always loud. He smiled, for the first time in a long time he was dancing again. His body was right back into it enjoying every step. Dancing with Eva was different but he was too lost in the beat to notice. Then as he turned he thought he saw her. Her blond hair in perfect curls, the blue eyes. But she looked sad. What happened? _

Javier opened his eyes to find he was in his bed. He was still antsy from his dream because he knew it wasn't all in his head. He knew he had danced with Eva but had Katey really been there? Or was his mind playing tricks on him once again?

He checked the clock. It was only 4 AM so he could go back to sleep. As he drifted off, he saw Katey and wondered how much of it was real.

_Next Morning_

"There you are! I thought you'd never wake up!" Javi's mom was sitting at the kitchen table looking at some old pictures. Of his family, his dad, the past.

He went and kissed her forehead and smiled. "Good Morning, I guess I was just tired. I had to work last night and I crashed."

"Javier, how was work yesterday?" A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Okay, the usual. It was full, but the band was amazing."

"Oh, only the band?" She was full-on smiling now.

"Mama…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Esmeralda passed by this morning to drop off some stuff for her mother and she told me you danced yesterday! With that new girl Eva. And Javi, you're smiling." She came up to him and hugged him. "I missed seeing you like this."

"Ah, Mami, yes I danced but don't over think me and Eva. It was one dance but I have to admit I missed it so much."

"Glad to see you happy amor, have a nice day."

The morning had been weird, but nice at the same time. It was only starting to hit him how much he had put his family through with his ongoing sadness. He knew he had to make it right so he decided the first step would be to go see Maria after work. If there's one person who deserves an apology after everything it was her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so I have to say thank you for all the reviews but I ran into some writer's block… Reviews would really help. Don't be scared to tell me what you think. Here it goes, hope you like****. Remember I posted my disclaimer in the first chapter so it still applies. No matter how hard I try, Dirty Dancing is never going to be mine… (sniffles)**

Katey's POV

Katey awoke to the smell of fresh fruit and the sound of laughing children. Maria had been so kind to her the previous night and she needed to see her. She and Katey had gotten to Maria's house late so she wasn't exactly sure where the kitchen was. Strange as it was she decided to follow the smell.

"Be nice" Maria said to her kids, hoping they would stop teasing each other. "Hey Katey, how did you sleep?" She smiled seeing her.

"Fine, thank you. Maria, do you think we could talk?" Katey asked.

"Okay, just give me a minute. Kids, why don't you ask Daddy to take you to the park? "

The kids quickly got up and ran to find their dad, excited about the prospect of a day at the park. As soon as the kids were gone Maria prepared 2 cups of coffee and sat down at the table across from Katey.

"Maria, I need to thank you so much for everything you did for me yesterday. You didn't have to help me."

"But I wanted to. I know how much you meant, and still mean, to Javier and I couldn't let you leave." She spoke with genuine concern, so motherly. "I was actually hoping you would want to spend some more days here. You can stay on the down low and I won't tell Javier you're here if you prefer not to."

"I would really love that, and please don't tell Javier. I just, I don't know what to do! Me coming here was supposed to clear my head. I was going to make amends with the past and help Javier. What if I was wrong? I'm beginning to have my doubts." Katey couldn't believe how honest she had brought herself to be with someone she'd met the day earlier.

Katey didn't have time to finish her thoughts because all of a sudden she was nauseous and running towards what she believed to be the bathroom. She puked and felt disgusted. She heard Maria's gentle footsteps rush down the hall.

"Oh my god Katey, are you okay? What happened?" She said, holding back Katey's hair and patting her back.

"I don't know. It's not the first time this has happened to me…" She said, her thoughts trailing.

Maria's face suddenly went blank. Her expression was hard to read. They both sat in silence until Maria finally looked up at her friend.

"Katey, I know this is ummm awkward to talk about but did you and my brother ever ummm?" She didn't have to finish her sentence because Katey was quick to answer.

"Yes, once before I left. About 2 months ago." That's all it took for Katey to start piecing things together. All her missed periods, strange cravings and vomiting. No, it couldn't be.

"Katey, I think you might be pregnant."

This was going to get her into a lot of trouble.

"It can't be! It was only one time!" She paced in the bathroom, trying to get her head to function. No luck. "What do I do?" Katey's beautiful blue eyes revealed so many emotions. It was like her heart was open and showing through her eyes. Sadness, fear, anxiety, affection.

Maria came and gave her a hug.

"Nothing is for sure. If you want I'll go buy you a pregnancy test and we'll work from there." Maria said.

Katey heard her but couldn't bring herself to respond. _Was she pregnant? Did she have a piece of Javier in her? What would they do? She couldn't ruin his life. _Javier, the moment she needed him most she couldn't even talk to him…

**Ohhhh cliff hanger.. sorry about that but I'll try to update soon. Review? Maybe? Please? Press the button, you know you want to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A million thanks to all those who've added my story to their favourites or story alerts. I owe the world to you for waiting paciently for me to update.**

**  
Disclaimer: I would love to own Javier and Dirty Dancing but sadly I don't. **

**P.S. I added a tidbit of Maria's POV just for kicks. Tell me what you think!**

Maria's POV

Maria walked at a steady pace, making her way to the closest drug store. Her steps felt heavy and the distance never felt so far. She had really bonded with Katey and she had grown quite attached to her. But even as much as she was enjoying this newfound friendship, Maria couldn't help but be worried. Until Katey took the test they wouldn't know what the future held.

She scanned the aisles until she finally found what she was looking for. Without hesitation she bought the test and started making her way back home. Consumed with thoughts, doubts and varying emotions she was home before she knew it.

But as she reached for the door a sound startled her. A voice, a _very_ familiar voice.

"Hey guys! How are my favourite niece and nephew?" Maria heard Javier say in the distance. This voice was followed by giggles and the unmistakable sound of her children running through the house.

Maria then quickened her pace. She had promised Katey things would be handles in a secret manner for now, until she was ready to proceed further but this could ruin it all. She needed to get to the door before Javi did.

Finally she reached where her brother was, careful to conceal the small package she had hidden deep inside her purse.

"Hi Javi! Nice seeing you around…" She tried her best to sound normal.

"How are you Maria? You look a little, I don't know, a bit nervous. Something bothering you?" His tone was carefree and sounded like a mock of Maria's worried voice during the past months.

Maria knew this was her chance. If she wanted to tell him sooner than now was the moment to do so… She knew Javier would want to know if Katey was in Havana. Even more so if he knew she might be carrying his child. But of course her fidelity to her new friend kept her from screaming the words her mind pushed her to reveal. So she did what anyone would do; she found an excuse and a distraction.

"Umm… I've been having a stressful day. You know what would really help?" She spat out.

"Anything, you name it." Javier smiled.

"The kids are a little hyper and their Dad had to go work. Would you mind taking them out somewhere? The beach or just for a walk?" She asked innocently,

Javier agreed without second hesitation. Everything looked normal but Maria couldn't deny the sickening feeling in her stomach. She was doing the right thing…right? But as she watched Javier walk away she couldn't help but think if she had just chosen her loyalty to Katey over her loyalty to Javier…

**Okay so I have to admit I'm defiantly not convinced with this chapter but it's a filler I guess. My reviewers, please help me. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Same disclaimer guys. **

Katey's POV

Katey woke up not remembering when she had fallen asleep. She felt hot and exhausted. Then she remembered she had been waiting for Maria. As she continued retrieving pieces of what had happened from her memory she heard a sound in the house. It was coming from the kitchen. Katey lifted herself off the tiled floor and took a look at herself in the mirror. She straightened out her hair and ventured out to find where the noise was coming from.

As she reached the kitchen she realized where the noise had been coming from and she immediately recognized the long dark hair. _Maria_, she thought. Maria then recognized her presence and turned to face her. Katey stayed completely dumbfounded at how an almost stranger had been so quick to invite her into her life, her home and be so understanding.

Maria was beautiful but Katey couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart every time she looked into her eyes because she saw them not for what they were. She saw the Suarez eyes as Javier's eyes. _If only I could see him. All this time missing him- I just want to run to him._

She was brought back to reality by Maria's inquisitive look.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

Katey didn't know what to answer. She stuttered and just couldn't find an appropriate way to express what she was going through.

"I...um…nervous…ugh. I don't know what to say. I don't know how I feel."

"Don't worry, I'm here with you. Are you ready?"

Katey nodded realizing that the longer she put it off the more time her mind would be taunting her with all the possibilities. Katey's mind went blank as she took the steps into the hallway towards the bathroom.

Maria handed her the test and Katey had to concentrate for a second to realize what was happening here.

"You gonna be okay?" Maria was worried.

"I guess…"

Maria then explained to her how to use it and promised to wait right outside the door. They would wait for the results together.

It took Katey a few seconds to ground herself and get ready for what she was about to do but she knew she had to face this. It was the only way to clear her doubts. Suddenly the cheerful yellow walls of the bathroom didn't look quite so cheerful and inviting anymore. Everything seemed paused; frozen in the moment. So she carefully opened the package and did it.

Once she was done the procedure she opened the door and Maria quickly came to her side. Maria held her hand patiently as they waited for the timer to go off. As the last seconds ticked on the timer, voices filled the house. Both Maria and Katey tensed up unwillingly but before either of them had a chance to react the voice grew closer and all they heard was the sweet laugh they both knew so well.

The laugh that could melt ice, soothing and sweet. As quickly as Katey let herself be comforted by the soothing sound, her face turned to shock, happiness and pure uncertainty because as she looked up she saw none other than Javier standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face.

And his initial shock turned to confusion as she saw his gaze rest upon the pregnancy test in Katey's hand. Oh, dear.

**A/N: So as I said I'm a little stuck so I've decided to call a vote:**

**Either vote for or against Katey being pregnant. So in other words do you want the test to come back negative or positive. Vote, vote, vote. I'm looking for at least 10 votes. Depending on that, I'll see where the story goes but if I don't get enough reviews I might just stop this story all together. Give me a shout out- review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Need reviews! Not my best but more to come.**

"Katey…" Javier's words came out soft, almost a whisper.

"You guys have a lot to talk about. I'm going to leave you alone. "Maria said. She grabbed Katey's hand and squeezed it. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

Katey nodded, unable to speak. Maria walked out of the room, leaving Javier and Katey alone and confused.

Katey stood to get up but as she was about to stand she lost her balance and almost fell back…until Javier caught her. Although she didn't mean to, a small laugh escaped her lips.

Without thinking about it, she threw herself into Javi's arms and buried her head into his chest, taking in everything she missed about it. Javier was reluctant at first but after a second he held on tighter.

Katey had tears forming in her eyes; she was overcome with the emotion of seeing him again.

"Bonita, how are you? Why are you here in Havana? What about college?" Javier was overflowing with questions. He tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"I…I'm okay. At least I am now. I needed to see you. You don't know how horrible it was leaving. I… I couldn't stop thinking about you and so I came but I think I'm going to end up leaving. I was stupid to show up like this. I mean you probably went on with your life."' Katey mumbled, remembering seeing Javier with that beautiful dancer the other night.

Javier smiled slowly. The smile that hit her heart. The way he looked at her as his lips slowly parted into a grin. It was the smile that made it so hard to forget him. It reminded her of everything he was; everything they once were.

Javier took Katey's chin and lifted her face so she was staring right at him. Her tears were visible streaks on her delicate face.

"We have a lot to talk about. You want to go for a walk?" Javier asked her.

Katey silently nodded. He caught her by surprise when he grabbed her hand and led her towards the door.

"Maria! We'll be back a little later. Don't wait up." Javier called.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours had gone by and Katey and Javier had spent the whole time sitting at the beach catching up and just watching the sun go down. Katey had temporarily forgotten about the stick in her hand. Her grip was so tight on it that it was barely visible but aware of its presence she glanced at it nervously. She still hadn't checked the result.

"Katey? What are you holding?" Javier said.

"Umm… it's just I thought I might be pregnant because of our 'celebration' after the dance contest and so Maria bought a test for me but you walked in and I'm afraid to check the result… " Katey was rambling nervously.

Javier held his hand out for the test and Katey passed it to him. He was silent.

"Please say something." Katey pleaded.

"I'm going to be a Dad?" Javier's face wasn't what she had expected. He didn't seem angry just shocked. Katey gasped.

"I need some time to think about this. I'll walk you to Maria's and maybe we can talk in the morning." Javier continued looking as the colours of the sun blended into the silent ocean.

Katey was scared but she didn't show it. Instead she just got up and wiped the sand off her dress. So they walked back the small streets hoping and wondering what the future would bring. They wouldn't let on, but they were scared.


	19. Chapter 19

Javier's POV

Javier walked the streets alone trying to wrap his head around the past 6 hours. Katey was back. She was pregnant. He was going to be a Dad.

As much as the thought of this scared him he liked it. How wonderful it would be to have a baby that was part of him and part of Katey. But as his mind wandered to the inevitable he realized he had a lot to work out. _Would he be able to support this baby? Would Katey go back to America? Would she stay and raise the baby? What about Katey finishing school? She can't give up her dream._

Javier had wanted to be a father but not if it meant ruining Katey's chances. It hurt Javier to think that maybe he was the reason Katey wouldn't be able to finish college. She had a chance to be great and she might not get to show the world that. She would be risking something so important on what? Would he really be able to support himself, Katey and a baby if she chose to stay?

So many questions, so few answers. He didn't know where to start so he let his steps lead him on the most familiar path; leading to the spot they had buried his dad. He knew his father was at rest but for some reason he always found comfort speaking his troubles out loud, even if no one were really hearing him. And so he started. Saying everything and nothing all at once. He forgot about time and where he was, he just spoke. And with that, the sunset turned to the twinkling of night and he found himself alone.

Katey's POV

Katey closed the door behind her and saw Maria sitting in a chair in the living room. She was reading a book, or a journal; Katey wasn't sure. Maria got up right away and hugged Katey as a mother would.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked her.

"I'm pregnant." Katey said.

Maria looked at her empathetically. "How did Javier handle it?"

"He was calm but I don't know what's going to happen. And I'm confused now and alone. Maybe I shouldn't have come. That night at La Rosa Negra, he looked happy and I'm starting to think me coming here is getting in the way of him being happy. I never wanted that."

"Katey, don't worry. Javier is a good guy, just give him time. It's a lot for hi to process too. He was torn up when you left. But for now you should get some rest. Everything is going to work out… Sometimes all we need is time to show us what we really need."

Katey nodded and started to get up.

"Oh and Katey? Come here for a second. I was looking through some old boxes and I found this." She held up the old leather book she was holding before.

"It was one of my father's journals, where he wrote about everything important to him, I think it might help."

Katey reached out for the book and smiled.

"Thank you Maria. For everything. You really do have a heart of gold."

With that, she walked to her room and settled into a deep sleep. The leather notebook sat still on her bed table, a promise of an answer or more confusion. She wouldn't know until she read but she had time to figure it out. For now she just slept hoping her dreams would take her to a simpler reality. Help her find happiness. Sometimes living with eyes closed is safer. Right?


End file.
